Erica's Tears
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: /O.S/La mort d'un Dieu de la Mort survient toujours quand tout est calme, dans une lumière violet pâle ... Rating T peut-être un peu trop excessif, mais on ne sait jamais, préservons l'innocence des enfants de neuf ans. EricXAlan aucune relation développée réellement, simplement sous-entendue /DeathFic/


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement), tout est sorti de Kuroshitsuji (et dans ce cas, du Musical II : The most beautiful DEATH !~ in the World), et donc les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso.

/!\ Définition de la tragedie : oeuvre mettant en scène la mort d'un ou plusieurs personnages. Vous voilà prévenus.  
/!\ Pour moi, Eric et Alan sont Ensemble. Ici, leur relation n'est évoquée que sous des angles que j'espère vagues, afin de ravir tout de même le plus grand nombre (autant qu'il puisse être possible de ravir avec un truc déprimant)

NB : C'est ma première fanfic, ... *publiée à 4h et quelques du mat, ayez peur* Donc si vous trouvez le style maladroit, des tournures inutiles (des phrases non-achevées ...), vous pouvez m'en faire part, toute remarque est bonne à prendre !  
Deubeul NB : ... Cette mort n'est pas celle du Musical, évidemment (que j'encourage à voir)  
Enjoy~

* * *

Trop de douleur dans le monde. Trop de malheur dans la vie.  
Ils étaient deux. Ils étaient unis. Amis ... Jusqu'à la fin. Aimant l'autre sans se l'avouer. Frères de cœur sans oser se rapprocher … Mais revenons dans le passé. Pour connaître la triste vérité.

Dans un couloir, quelque part dans le monde ou dans un autre, il y a un blond qui se ballade. Un blond qui porte dans un délabrement totalement classe la tenue de service obligatoire … Un blond dont le prénom fait quatre lettres. Un blond sans intérêt. Un blond d'une trentaine d'années. Il s'appelle Eric.

Eric Slinbgy. Et jusqu'à présent, on le connaissait comme mentor d'un certain Alan Humphries, brun faible possédant un mal incurable au sein de ce monde de Mort qui est leur. Oui, car ces êtres ne sont pas réellement humains. Sans être Dieux ou Démons, ils sont Faucheurs, neutralités entre les trois autres castes de la hiérarchie divine … Si l'on peut nommer cela comme ça.

Il avait une stature qui ne se laisse pas oublier. Sa peau légèrement pêche, était douce et satinée au toucher. Il portait, comme tout les shinigamis une paire de lunettes ovales bleues~grises aux fines branches. Derrière, ses yeux verts et or brillaient souvent d'ennui ou bien d'amusement. Sa coiffure à elle seule pouvait le distinguer de la masse des autres. Des cheveux blonds ondulés, allant jusqu'au milieu de son cou, étaient à gauche emmenés sur l'arrière en une multitude de tresses qui ajoutaient un coté ... unique à la coiffure. Un peu ridicule... Il possédait une barbe de trois jours centrée principalement sur son menton ...

Cet homme avait une très haute opinion de lui-même. Il aimait entendre chanter ses louanges, se congratulait volontiers pour n'importe quoi, et avait en plus d'une tendance à l'insubordination une très grande attitude j'menfoutiste qui lui avait valu plus d'une horreur dite sur son compte …

Et dans ce couloir où l'homme se ballade, ce couloir impersonnel aux teintes ocres et au parquet clair, il repense à toutes ces choses insinuées sur lui … Il est dans les locaux de cet endroit qui est son bureau, et également son dortoir … Il est là, là où la vie n'a pas lieu d'être puisque, sans un sourire toujours, ses collègues et lui-même la retirent … Il n'a rien d'autre à faire, en cette heure matinale où les trilles des oiseaux sont encore endormies et où la Shinigami Dispatch Association est encore …

Sans bruit ?

Non, pas totalement. Un corps qui chute sur le parquet derrière une porte, des gémissements

faibles, des halètements saccadés, de douleur … Ou de plaisir ? Le trentenaire blond ne sait pas réellement, et s'en fout. Il ne veut pas avoir affaire à son ancien élève, ça non, il ne veut pas … Lui parler ou le voir.

Il n'avait qu'à pas l'éviter, plus tôt. Il n'avait qu'à pas l'empêcher de lire des choses sur Son Mal … Il n'avait qu'à pas rompre la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite l'un à l'autre … La promesse d'être toujours ensemble. Et si le jurer sur la Lune, cet astre inconstant et si inspirant pour les poètes suicidaires° n'avait pas suffit, ces mots étaient gravés dans leurs esprits, liés par un lien mauve comme ces fleurs que l'élève, pour le désespoir du mentor, adule …

Oui bon, c'était la faute de Eric aussi, il aurait du tenter, pour une fois, de s'écouter, de ne pas céder à cette envie d'en savoir plus sur son Alan …  
Oui, son Alan. Il le considérait comme sien. Comme celui que toujours il protégerait, celui que pour toujours il garderait à ses côtés pour le pire de leur existence ! Son meilleur ami Ou .. Plus .. … A jamais. Qu'ils se marient chacun de leur coté, qu'ils aient des enfants ! Ils se verraient toujours … Car Eric veut déjouer la mort.

Car Eric veut le sauver.

Oui mais comment sauver ce qui ne peut être sauvé ? Les Epines de la Mort, cette maladie dont il souffrait, ce brun, était incurable, et ce pour toujours … Toujours toujours ? Peut-être pas. Les légendes s'accordent sur un point. On peut sauver un shinigami qui en est atteint en collectant dans le plus grand des secrets mille âmes pures qui, à la base, n'étaient pas sensées mourir à ce moment …

Se lancer dans cette quête, s'y perdre corps et âme, se dévouer à cet idéal, ce rêve de sauver l'être qui lui importe le plus, de sauver son meilleur ami !  
Réellement son meilleur ami … ? Ou son amour ? Le blond ne sait pas vraiment, non. Car lui, le seul amour qu'on lui a jamais témoigné se résume à deux accolades brutales dans la nuit sombre d'une taverne. Mais là n'est pas l'histoire.

Eric passe donc devant la porte. Eric ne s'arrête pas. Et à sa boutonnière pend une petite fleurette mauve. Souvenir d'un jour passé, où Alan lui avait montré ses fleurs préférées …Des Ericas. Et depuis ce jour, le blond ne peut sortir de sa chambre sans en porter un.  
Il songe, en passant devant cette porte, en entendant le souffle court de son élève, il songe que si il avait empêché Alan d'aller sur le terrain avec lui, rien ne se serait passé …

C'était une journée ordinaire. Il avait tanné ses supérieurs pour qu'enfin il puisse être avec sa pupille, pour lui enseigner deux ou trois autres trucs. Le problème, c'est que la rencontre avec un démon, Ce déchet, ce trouble-fête et tout autre surnom à peu près normal pour cette … Chose, n'est pas recommandée pour son Alan. Bon, un combat contre Michaelis, on en sort toujours vainqueur lorsque l'on s'appelle Eric Slingby. Mais là n'est pas la question.  
Ce démon, donc, avait joué avec Alan. Il s'était moqué de lui. L'avait quasiment tourné en ridicule. Pendant un instant, il avait même insinué que sa mort délivrerait Eric d'un poids totalement inutile …

Le shinigami blond, à la carrure trop imposante pour passer inaperçu, avait foncé sur lui, et un combat … Normal, contre un rebut de la société de classe moyenne. Eric aurait pu triompher, tuer enfin la personne qui faisait de ses nuits un enfer permanent ! …

Mais non.

Alan. Il était tombé au sol, gémissant de douleur, le cœur semblant battre à travers sa chemise tant son son affolé était violent. Tout s'enchaîna si vite … Un corps qui s'agenouille pendant que l'autre se tord de douleur au sol. Une seringue qui apparaît, sortie d'on ne sait où. Des larmes, oui des larmes de souffrance et de pardon sur le visage d'Eric. Et un bras qui volontairement se présente.  
Une piqûre pour repousser le mal. Une piqûre pour se sauver … C'était trop demander ?

Une nuit. C'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. Une nuit froide, inhospitalière, qu'il avait passé à espérer, couché sur son lit, à attendre le verdict des médecins. Une nuit passée à contempler un plafond peint de nuages d'or, entachés de sang. Mille nuages entachés de sang, chacun différent. Il en manquait une trentaine. Une trentaine et la vie de cet enfant aurait été sauvée.  
Si des complications n'étaient pas arrivées.  
Si il en avait été prévenu.

Le blond avait donné dans les murs des coups de poings excessivement forts, mortellement inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait… Un peu plus qu'un ami, presque un frère. Un amant ? Un aimé ? Pourquoi se le demander ? L'amour n'était rien dans ce monde qui était leur.

Dans leur monde qui était leurre.

Une nuit. C'était tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi mal. Une simple nuit, tranquille, aux étoiles si brillantes. Là, de retour au matin, il se trouve qu'un jeune shinigami se tord de douleur dans sa chambre sombre, à genoux, la main crispée sur le cœur. Il paraît trop faible, frêle et sans intérêt, ses cheveux bruns virant au roux fade un peu retombant, lisses, de chaque côté de son visage.

Le petit est perdu dans sa chambre, il n'a pas peur il a juste mal. La main crispée, il appelle, il crie, et quatre lettres se forment sur ses lèvres …

Un seul prénom.  
Qui ne franchira pas le seuil de sa bouche fine. Il est presque à mourir.

Et personne ne le voit ou ne l'entend.

Ce sont ses lèvres qui finalement lâchent un son, avant que son dernier sentiment soit celui de nombreuses épines transperçant son cœur. Et il meurt, dans cette souffrance, il meurt sans savoir qu'on l'a aimé, rejeté par tous dans son esprit. Et son cœur cesse ses battements, enfin.

Il trouve le repos.

Dans la lumière du jour qui commence à arriver, soudain la porte s'ouvre, poussée en fracas, défoncée pourrait-on dire. Eric. La porte tombe au sol, détruite, et il n'en a cure. Qu'importe une porte quand tout votre esprit hurle le danger et la peur ? Que vaut une barrière d'intimité quand on craint que cette intimité ne soit plus rien ?

Il passe le seuil, et découvre au sol ce cadavre. Encore chaud, pourrait-on dire. Tempéré. La salle est éclairée à peine par les rayons brumeux et rougeâtres du soleil brillant sur ce monde, ces rayons filtrant à travers les stores.

Eric a mal, Eric est perdu. Aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres, aucun mot, devant le mort devant lui, ne peut soulager la peine qu'il fait transparaître sur ses traits. Le cadavre porte sur ses lèvres un dernier sourire, affront ultime. Le regard fixé loin devant lui, quelque peu exorbité. La mort, pour un Dieu de cette même Mort, était-elle si effrayante, et la vision si insupportable ?

Le blond ne sait plus, ne veut plus savoir. Il ferme les paupières de cet homme qui s'appelait, et s'appellera à jamais Alan Humphries.

Il s'en saisit dans ses bras, un au niveau des jambes, l'autre au niveau de son dos. Il pleure, et pourtant ne veut pas le montrer. Donc ses larmes, sur ses joues, à force paraissent bien habituelles. Invisibles …

Drôle de pouvoir que celui de la persuasion. Il peut rendre fou tout comme il peut combler le plus insatisfait des hommes, pour peu que l'on sache comment s'y prendre. Il peut pousser à la folie du plus sain des amants, à la jalousie du plus infidèle des maris…

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourra faire revivre les morts.

Et c'est bien pour cela que le Shinigami blond pleure en ce moment. Ses larmes ploquent sur le veston noir de son ex élève, pour lequel ses sentiments resteront indéfinis à jamais.

Il ferme les yeux aussi tandis que, sans savoir où il va, il marche, en le tenant dans ses bras, ses lèvres murmurant des paroles que jamais plus il n'entendra. Il parle, parle dans le vide, comme pour entretenir ses souvenirs, ses derniers instants.

Un cœur qui bat, qui tente d'insuffler par ses mots des battements à l'autre, dans lequel sont plantées de longues épines noires.  
Shi no Toge.

Et dans un jardin où tout se confond, couleur et noir, jour et nuit, mort et vie, harmonie et chaos, Eric le dépose. Entouré des fleurs qu'il aime tant. Ces fleurs mauves, ces Ericas qu'il affectionnait tant. Il couche son ex élève comme une sieste dans un champ.  
Le soleil se teinte de rouge, alors que le dernier vivant de l'espace où ils se trouvent dépose un brin de ces fleurs sur le corps. Et part.

Dans un champ d'Ericas, par une nuit de pleine lune froide et inhospitalière, un corps reste. Allongé, les yeux clos, le corps vide. L'âme échappée depuis longtemps.

Seul.

Car les fleurs qui l'entourent sont le synonyme de la solitude …


End file.
